Ketika Tao Tidak Bisa Beraegyo
by Jung Ha Ki
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya seorang maknae suatu boyband rokie yang terkenal dengan aegyonya tidak bisa beraegyo? Bahkan ia juga harus rela berada ditubuh orang yang ia benci. Bagaimanakah nasib dari maknae itu? Pairing : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek and slight KaiTao.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Disaat Tao Tidak Bisa Beraegyo

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek and slight KaiTao.

Disclaimer : FF ini bukan murni dari pemikiranku bukan berarti aku mengcopas atau meniru ff lain. Karena ff ini murni dari pemikiran teman saya. Disini aku hanya menulis dan hanya menambahkan beberapa cerita. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: Helo.. Perkenalkan aku Haki, seorang author baru yang abal – abal. Ini adalah ff pertama yaoi yang aku buat. Seperti yang aku ceritakan diatas bahwa ff ini bukan dari pemikiranku tapi murni dari pemikiran temanku. Jadi jangan salah paham akan perkataanku tadi dan langsung menuduhku yang tidak – tidak. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini. saran dan kritik di butuhkan demi kelangsungan ff ini. ^^

HAPPY RAEDING~~

Pagi yang tenang di dorm EXO terganggu oleh suaara duo sosok umma di EXO (M & K) yaitu umma Lay dan umma D.O.

Teng... teng... teng...

Suara panci yang dipukul dengan sendok itu membangunkan member EXO yang sedang berada di alam mimpi. Semua member pun langsung berkumpul di meja makan setelah mencuci muka mereka. Mata semua member langsung membuka semperna setelah mencium bau dan melihat makanan - makanan diatas meja.

"D.O hyung Lay ge, sepertinya kemampuan memasak kalian semakin hebat saja. Apalagi kau baby soo sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadin calo istriku" puji Kai

Mendengar pujian dari Kai-yang merupakan kekasihnya- sontak membuat D.O langsung menutup mukanya yang memerah dan memukul lengan kai pelan.

"Etchieeeee..." goda semua member yang lai pada KaiSoo couple ini.

"Ehemm.. Ehemm.." dehem Chanyeol tersedak sendoknya(?)

"Fiuwitt.." siul tao yang sepertinya tidak bisa bersiul tapi tetap mencoba untuk bersiul, sehingga dia bersiul dengan suaranya.

"YAK.. PANDA.. kalau tidak bisa bersiul ya tidak usah bersiul. Berisik tahu." Bentak Kai dengan kentutnya(?) ehh.. bukan bukan tapi dengan KETUS-NYA.

"YAKK.." Bentak Tao tak kala ketusnya namun diiringi dengan plototan mata yang tampak imut. "Hm.. Kris ge masa tao di bilang berisik sama si ITAM-sambil melirik Kai sinis-"kata Tao manja mengadu pada Kris yang tampak masih mengantuk dengan penekanan di akhir kata.

"Tao Kris ge lagi malas jangan diganggu donk" kata Kris malas tapi dengan nada yang lembut.

"Ya sudah biar aku kasih PELAJARAN sendiri"

Tao pun sudah bersiap-siap akan memukul Kai dengan sendok sup yang ia ambil di atas meja sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Yakk.. menantangku.. OK.. aku ladeni" seru Kai sambil mengambil sendok dan ikut berdiri dari kursinya. Mereka pun saling mendekat dan mulai berperang.

Sring.. Sring.. Sring..

Suara sendok yang saling beradu mendominasi ruang makan yang diisi oleh ke-12 namja itu. Member EXO yang lain pun hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, dan menatap malas pada maknae dari EXO M dan internal maknae dari EXO K itu. Mereka malas untuk menanggapi tingkah laku mereka yang terlalu kekanakan itu. Bahkan diantara mereka sudah bersiap – siap untuk membuat taruhan siapa yang akan kalah dalam pertandingan itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah, karena mereka lebih mementingkan egonya. Semakin lama Kai semakint ersudut. "Kau kalah Kai" kata Tao sambil menyeringai. "Tidak akan pernah, Panda cengeng" jawab Kai. Mata Tao membulat mendengar perkataan Kai. "Kau.." geram Tao tertahan. "DASAR NAMJA PERVERT" bentak Tao dengan muka memerah menahan amarah. Semua yang ada di ruangan itupun langsung membulatkan matanya, dikala mereka mendengar perkataan maknae dari EXO M itu. Mereka tidak menyangka seorang cry baby dari EXO itu bisa marah hanya perkataan sepele. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu mengejek Baby Panda itu, tapi Tao selalu tidak menangapinya, dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja yang mampu membuat kris-sang kekasih-menahan hasrat untuk memakan Tao.

Semua orang yag ada diruangan itupun saling manahan nafas, dikala mereka melihat tao yang sudah berancang – ancang mengeluarkan jurus wushunya. Mereka takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang pasti tidak mengenakkan pada internal maknae EXO a.k.a Kai itu. D.O selaku pacar dari Kai selalu memanjatkan doa agar sang kekasih a.k.a Kai tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah, mengingat cry baby EXO itu sangat ahli dalam bidang wushu. Sang Ledear EXO itu tidak mampu memisahkan Tao dari Kai atau lebih tepatnya 'TAKUT', mereka tidak mau menerima serangan dari 'Kungfu Panda' itu. Tapi mereka juga tidak mau terjadi apa – apa pada kai, karena mereka adalah leader dari EXO yang seharusnya mampu menagatasi masalah dalam keadaan genting.

Tao pun mempercepat gerakannya ketempat Kai, hingga tanpa disadarinya ia tersandung pada kaki meja makan itu.

'BRUKK'

Alhasil tao pun jatuh dan pingsan dengan posisi yang sangat tidak disangka – sangka oleh semua member EXO. Semua member EXO yang lain pun melongo melihat adegan yang ada di depan mereka. Bagaiman tidak terkejut, lihat saja mereka–Tao dan Kai-pingsan dengan posisi Tao menindih Kai. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Aku tekankan sekali lagi 'BIBIR MEREKA MENYATU'.

TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Ketika Tao Tidak Bisa Beraegyo Chapter 2

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek and slight KaiTao.

Disclaimer : FF ini bukan murni dari pemikiranku bukan berarti aku mengcopas atau meniru ff lain. Karena ff ini murni dari pemikiran teman saya. Disini aku hanya menulis dan hanya menambahkan beberapa cerita. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note:. Halo.. Author is back. Huh.. mian ne untuk ff yang kemarin, karena banyak sekali typonya. Jadi aku coba untuk memperbaikinya dengan chap 2 ini. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini. saran dan kritik di butuhkan demi kelangsungan ff ini. ^^

HAPPY READING~~

Hening...

"Yak..Kenapa diam saja, cepat bawa mereka ke kamar mereka masing - masing" kata D.O dengan suara cukup keras membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi diruangan itu. D.O tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang hyung yang sangat lamban. Merekapun membawa Tao dan Kai kekamar mereka masing – masing. Dengan perasaan khawatir mereka menunggu Tao dan Kai sadar. Kris, Lay, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan dan Sehun tampak menunggu Tao sadar di kamar sedangkan member yang lainnya menunngu Kai sadar di kamar KaiSoo.

KAI POV#

Ugh.. kucoba untuk membuka kedua bola mataku perlahan – lahan. Kudengar suara keributan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan ini. Sebentar.. Sebentar.. bukankah tadi aku berada di ruang makan bersama member lain, tapi kenapa aku disini. Dan ini sangat aneh, ini bukanlah kamar yang biasa aku dan D.O hyung tiduri. Ini terasa sangat asing bagiku.

"Ah.. Tao kau sudah sadar, Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik - baik saja" kata Kris yang sepertinya sangat khawatir, dan apa – apaan itu. Hah.. ba-bagaimana bisa ia menggunakan nada bicara yang sangat lembut padaku, padahal kan biasanya ia sangat dingin dan ketus. Cih.. ini sungguh membuatku mual. Dan apa – apaan tadi, bisa – bisanya ia memanggilku Tao. WHAT? Huh.. Kukeryitkan dahiku, tanda aku bingung. Apa mereka sedang membuat sebuah surpise untukku?

Ah.. ya, aku ingat bukankah tadi aku sedang bertengakar dengan si Panda Cengeng itu. "Hey.. Wu Yi Fan apa maksudmu berkata begitu, aku sangat tidak mengerti?" Kulihat semua orang tampak terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? "Dan dimana Baby Soo?" tanyaku pada mereka yang lagi – lagi membuat mereka terkejut. Apalagi Kris ge, kulihat ia sangat kecewa, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Tao. Sejak kapan kau memanggil D.O dengan panggilan Baby" Kata dan tanya Luhan hyung dengan bingung. Akupun semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. 'HEY.. bagaiamana bisa kalian memanggilkku Tao, sedangkan orang yang ada di depan kalian adalah aku, KAI. Namja yang memiliki kulit exotis dan kekasih dari Do Kyung Soo.' Gerutuku dalam hati.

Huh.. kuhembuskan nafasku mencoba mentralkan segala rasa yang berkecimpuk dipikiranku. "Iya, bukannya Kai yang selalu memanggil D.O hyung dengan panggilan baby" kata Sehun membenarkan perkataan kekasihnya. Huh.. Aish.. dasar maknae itu. "Tao, kau pasti sakit gara – gara efek dicium sama si item itu." Sekarang Lay ge, seorang namja yang lembut itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir, sambil memegang dahiku. Ta-tapi tu-tunggu..

WHAT?

DICIUM?

WHAT THE?

Kutepiskan tangan Lay ge yang berada dikeningku yang membuat semua orang kaget dan membulatkan matanya. 'Mianhae ge, bukan maksudku untuk berbuat kasar padamu, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.'

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih? Daritadi kalian memanggilku, Tao terus. Hey.. aku Kai bukan Tao. Apa kalian sudah lupa denganku?" kataku dengan sedih.

Hening...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Aish.. aku bahkan tidak sedang membuat lelucon, kenapa mereka bisa tertawa sangat keras. Lihatlah itu, si maknae itu tertawa sambil berguling – guling dilantai. 'Ck.. apa ia mau mencari semut, huh?' Dan yang lebih parahnya itu si Kris ge, yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingan dan selalu berprinship :

'Under no circumstances will we must remain cool.'

Ck, bahkan aku ragu kalau ia punya prinship yang menurutku sangat 'aneh' itu, karena dialah yang paling keras tertawa dengan mulut lebar seperti buaya yang mau menerkam mangsanya. Untung saja tidak ada lalat atau nyamuk yang lewat, bisa – bisa kedua hewan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya yang besar. Huh.. sepertinya prinship seorang Wu Yi Fan yang selalu dijunjung tinggi derajatnya, akan musna setelah ia melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Andai aku membawa camera atau handphone, 'pasti sudah ku foto dirimu Wu Yi Fan hahahaha..'batinku sambil menyeringai dalam hati. Tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat seorang Wu Yi Fan harus bertekuk lutut dan menyerah akan prinshipnya. Oke..

"YAK.. DIAAAAAMMM" bentakku dengan keras pada mereka. Dan, yes.. berhasil. Mereka tidak ada yang bisa berkutik.

KAI POV END#

Author POV#

Tak jauh beda dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kai, Tao pun juga mengalami hal yang sama, saat ini ia sedang menangis, meraung – raung, sambil memanggil nama 'Kris ge' berulang kali. D.O, Suho, dan BaekYeol pun bingung mengatasi Tao yang menangis.

"Huweee.. Kris ge" Tangis Tao merana menyebut – sebutkan nama kekasihnya. "Tenang.. Kai.. nanti kita akan panggilkan Kris ge" Tenang Suho selaku leader EXO K dengan sabar. Semua member yang ada diruangan itupun bingung dengan Kai, karena Kai adalah sosok yang tidak mudah menangis, tapi lihatlah sekarang ia menangis begitu keras dengan memanggil – manggil nama leader dari EXO M itu. Begitu teganya kau Kai dengan D.O, ia terlihat sangat sedih dan kecewa melihat kekasihnya yang biasanya akan selalu merengek padanya apabila ingin meminta sesuatu, kini malah menangis dan memanggil – manggil Kris- yang kita ketahui kalau ia bukanlah kekasih Kai-.

"Pokoknya Tao mau Kris ge" Tao mengerucutkankan bibirnya dan berucap dengan manja. "Hah.." perkataan Tao tadi sukse membuat semua oarang menjadi melongo. O.o

"Apa kau sakit Kai?" ucap D.O dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tao mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar nama yang asing didengarnya. 'D.O hyung bagaimana sih? Akukan Tao bukan si Item itu.'

"Hyungduel aku bukan Kai tapi Tao" ucap Tao dengan polos disertai kedip – kedipan mata lucu. Melihat itu membuat semua orang menahan tawanya, karena ekspresi lucu yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan Kai kepada hyungdeulnya. Justru menurut mereka ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai itu sangat aneh, karena ini baru pertamakalinya bagi mereka.

Semua member yang ada di kamar KaiSoo itupun keluar meninggalkan tao yang masih bingung. Bertepatan dengan itu keluarlah member ChenMin, HunHan, lay dan Kris dari kamar Tao. Mereka tahu jika hanya berdiam diri, maka mereka tidak akan mengetahui dan mecoba memperbaiki masalah ini. makannya mereka keluar untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini. Tampak Kris, leader EXO M itu mengusap – usapkan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat lelah, sedih dan kecewa. Semua member yang lain hanya menatap iba pada Kris. Tapi Kris tidak mau semua orang khawatir, karena ia tahu kalau yang paling bersedih disini adalah D.O. Ia tahu kalau D.O juga tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan tadi, ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

Saat ini semua member EXO (ex-KaiTao) berkumpul diruang makan untuk berdiskusi . Mereka masih diam, tidak ada yang berbicara atau lebih tepatnya mereka semua bingung. Semau orang menerka – nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kai dan Tao. Hingga mereka menemukkan sebuah titik pemecahan masalah ini.

"Apa mereka...?" ucap semua member bersamaan, dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"KYAAA..."

TBC~

Notes : Huh.. #usap keringat. Akhirnya selesai juga nih ff. aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah ngeriview n follow ff ini. maaf jika aku belum bisa membalas review kalian. mungkin ff ini juga masih ada typonya. Huh.. aku benar benar kehabisa ide untuk berpikir maka jadinya seperti ini deh. mian ne kalau jelek.

Gamsahamnida~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Ketika Tao Tidak Bisa Beraegyo

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek and slight KaiTao.

Disclaimer : FF ini murni dari pemikiran saya. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: Halo.. maaf kalau menunggu lama, itu juga ffnya mengalami sedikit kemacetan(?), ehh.. apa y bahasanya? pokoknya gitulah. Mianhae kalau judunya aku ganti, tapi sama saja kok artinya. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini. Saran dan kritik di butuhkan demi kelangsungan ff ini. ^^

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

.

Semua member berbondong - bondong pergi mencari asal suara jeritan itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat Kai dan Tao saling berhadapan mematung dan saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

BRUK

Semua orang menatap horor pada sosok D.O yang saat ini tengah pingsan, karena saking terkejutnya. Tapi tunggu dulu, kan seharusnya yang pingsan KaiTao kenapa malah D.O? LOL

.

.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang saling bercanda dengan mesranya.

PLETAK

"Yak.. hyung bagaimana sih, sakit tahu" ucap Sehun pada sosok yang baru saja dengan seenak dengkulnya menjitak kepala pelanginya. "Hannie hyung.. thakit" rajuk Sehun pada kekasihnya dengan aksen cadel dengan tidak lupa sedikit mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya. Luhanpun langsung mengusap - usap kepala pelangi sang kekasih dengan penuh cinta.

"HUH" sosok tinggi munjulang yang baru saja menjadi sosok pelaku dari kejahatannya yaitu 'menjitak kepala sang maknae itu' hanya mendengus sebal melihat kemesraan HunHan.

Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa disaat keadaan genting begini mereka malah asik bermesraan. Ingin sekali rasanya menggunduli rambut pelangi maknae itu. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Karena ia masih sayang akan nyawanya. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan celaka dan berurusan dengan kekasih maknae itu. Dibalik wajahnya yang cute dan polos, ternyata ia adalah sosok Rusa yang berkepribadian seperti sang 'Raja Hutan' yaitu si 'Simba'. hahahaha.. eh? LOL

Masih segar ingatannya, dikala ia yang saat itu ingin membangunkan Luhan malah ia merasakan sebuah tendangan maut dari Rusa itu. Ternyata dibalik sosok mungilnya ia adalah sosok Rusa yang berkaki Burung Kasuari, yang bahkan tidak bisa dibayangkan betapa kuatnya tendangan itu. Pantas saja jika ia sangat jago dalam bermain sepak bola.

Eh.. kenapa ia malah membahas si Rusa itu. Cukup.. Cukup.. sekarang kita harus berpikir bagaimana caranya kita untuk menyembuhkan Baby Pandanya.

Kris menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir segala pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di otaknya, dan seperinya ia melupakan suatu fakta jika ia sedang kesal pada HunHan itu.

"Luhan ge" panggil Kris dengan lembut disertai dengan sebuah senyumany ang tak kalah lembutnya, yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat aneh. Tapi bagi HunHan itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan, yang justru membuat mereka mual. sudah kubilang kris jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau bisa menakuti orang. -_-" #PLETAK (Authornya dijitak Kris n penggemar Kris). Jujur saja mereka tak pernah melihat Kris tersenyum dan berbicara selembut ini. Mereka lebih menyukai Kris yang selalu berucap dingin pada setiap orang. Apa karena masalah KaiTao yang berat menbuatnya menjadi kesurupan. Sepertinya mereka butuh orang pintar.

Dengan susah payah HunHan mencoba untuk menelan salivanya. Sebenarnya mereka juga agak merinding dengan suasana seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Kris. Membuat mereka membenarkan jika Kris saat ini memang benar – benar kesurupan. Sedaangkan Kris yang mengetahui gelagat dari HunHan itu hanya menatap mereka dengan datar. Ya.. seperti biasa..

"Hentikan pikiran aneh kalian itu" ucap Kris pada HunHan dengan datar.

"Ah.. ne.. ne.." ucap HunHan kompak dengan gugup.

"Ehem.. mari kita kumpulkan semua member dan membahas permasalahan ini lagi." Perkataan Luhan langsung diangguki oleh Sehun dan Kris.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggil mereka" ucap Sehun sambil berlalu dari Kris dan Luhan.

.

.

Semua member-ex KaiSooTao-kini berkumpul diruang tengah drom mereka. Semua orang orang tampak serius memikirkan pemecahan masalah ini agar cepat selesai dan KaiTao kembali seperti semula. Mengingat mereka baru saja comeback tapi sudah mendapatkan suatu masalah yang begitu berat. Bagaimana jadinya bila publik mengetahui masalah ini? Tapi mereka juga bingung harus melakukan apa. Keheningan tampak menyelimuti ruangan yang didominasi berwarna biru itu.

"Ah.." satu kata terlontar dari mulut sang lead vocal EXO M itu membuat semua orang terkejut. Bahkan Xiumin hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya jika Luhan tidak cepat – cepat memegang dirinya. Bayangkan saja, ia adalah sosok yang duduknya paling dekat dengan Chen, bagaimana tidak terkejut jiaka mendengar ucapan-ah.. bukan melainkan teriakan Chen yang mencapai 5 oktaf itu-disaat ia dan semua member melamun memikirkan masalah KaiTao. Untung saja ia tidak memiliki sakit jantung, bisa – bisa besok ia tidak akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya melainkan bertemu dengan Tuhan.

PLETAK

"Dasar bodoh, buat orang terkejut saja. Lihat tuh Xiumin hyung hampir saja terjatuh karena ulahmu" gerutu Baekhyun setelah sukses memberi sebuah 'hadiah' pada Chen. Sedangkan Chen hanya tersenyum tiga jari, seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa, yang membuat semua orang ingin sekali mencincang tubuhnya.

"hehehe.. mian hyung" maaf Chen pada Xiumin dan semua member. "gwaenchana Chen" Uh.. betapa beruntungnya dirimu Chen, mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang manis-melebihi gulali- dan baik hati.

Cup

Blush

Baekhyun yang ada disebelah kiri Chen hanya berdecak kesal dan menatap mereka datar. Sedangakan semua member-ex Kris-melototkan matanya. Ok.. mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang saling berbushling ria itu.

Biar author jelaskan susunan tempat duduk mereka, agar para reders tidak bingung. Kita mulai dari Chen : disebelah kanan Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Lay, Suho, Kris, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sudah jelas kan. Terlihat jelas sekali jika mereka duduk berpasang – pasangan. Itu semua juga karena kerjaan para seme, mereka membuat dalih ingin menjaga para uke agar tidak jatuh. Uh.. alasan yang sangat tidak logis dan sangat konyol. Hal itupun membuat sang Duijjang kita jengah dan menatap mereka dengan datar. Sedangakan bagi pasangan yang selalu adem tentram-SuLay-tidak mempermasalahkan jika mereka tidak duduk bersebelahan, tapi ya karena tempat duduk mereka sudah diatur oleh si maknae itu-yang kini telah berubah menjadi Evil mode On-yang dengan bodohnya disetujui oleh semua member, membuat SuLay duduk bersebelahan.

"Ehem.. bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran dan kemesraan kalian itu. Dan tolong Chen kau lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi" ucap Suho dengan tegas yang membuat semua member-ex KrisSuLay-duduk dengan tegap seperti seorang tentara yang baru saja diberi aba – aba oleh sang jendral.

"Jadi begini hyung..."

Wah.. kira – kira apa ya ide yang dicetuskan oleh Chen? Penasaran, tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya...

TBC~

Notes : Uh.. akhirnya selesai juga, mian kalau lama. Ini juga karena dapet idenya baru sekarang. Kekekeke.. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca n review ff ini. mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan update cukup lama, karena faktor sekolah. Selain itu juga author lagi males, jadi idenya agak ilang, ditambah author juga orang Pelupa-walaupun masih muda- -_-". Mianhae ne.. Salam kiss dari author.. Muach.. bye.. :p

Gamsahamnida.. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Disaat Tao Tidak Bisa Beraegyo

Author : Jung Ha Ki

Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek and slight KaiTao.

Disclaimer : FF ini bukan murni dari pemikiranku bukan berarti aku mengcopas atau meniru ff lain. Karena ini asli dari ide Eonniku. Aku hanya membuat, merubah dan meneruskan ff ini. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: Halo.. author is back back back#nyanyi lagu shinee. stop stop daripada suaruku bisa menggeparkan seluruh dunia, jdi kita lanjutin sja ffnya. Ada yang masih ingat sma saya (All : gk -_-") kekekeke.. bercanda V. ff ini membuatnya butuh perjuangan banget, kita-aku dan temenku-smpai harus berisik banget kyk orang gila cman gara2 mikirin ni ff. Mian kalau lama updatenya soalnya aku kehilangan ide (All : bilang aja klu leo lupa -_-") jdinya susah mau buat apa ceritanya, jadinya minta saran n dilanjutin sma temenku deh...So, dimohon untuk menghargai ff ini y, y minimal untuk review atau kasih saran kritik gtu lah, aku akan terima kok, asal jangan yang buat emosi orang lain.

Warning : YAOI? boysxboys, Typo, Gaje dan sebagainya(?)

.

.

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

.

"Jadi begini Hyung..."

Semua orang masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Chen. Raut wajah mereka begitu tegang. BaekYeolHan sampai mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat didepan Chen membuat semua orang menjadi lebih tegang. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dipelipis Xiumin, Lay terus mengigit jari tangannya bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, sang Duijjang terus saja menggerutu tak jelas didalam hati, ingin sekali ia menyumpal mulut bebek member EXO M itu, karena ia takut kalau ide dari Chen itu pasti tidak akan ada yang benar.

Chen membuka mulutnya bersiap - siap untuk berbicara..

".."

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

BRAKKK

"HEY.. kenapa kalian tidak latihan, malah ngerumpi." bentak sang manager sambil menggebrak meja makan yang ada didepannya.

GUBRAAK

"Eh? Waeyo? Tunggu - tunggu satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, seee. Eo? Dimana KaiTaoSoo?" Bingung sang manager saat melihat anak - anak yang diasuhnya(?) jatuh tepar dengan tidak elitnya, dan langsung membrondongi pertanyaan - pertanyaan kepada semua member yang ada diruangan itu saat melihat jumlah mereka tidak lengkap. (Author : emangnya mereka itik? #PLAKK)

"Ah.. manager hyung bikin orang kaget saja, aduh.. pungguku.." ucap Luhan setelah bangun dari aktifitasnya-ayo kita jatuh bersama-sambil meringis sakit. Karena ialah yang terjatuh paling parah dengan posisi ia ditindih oleh Xiumin.

"YAKK.. siapa yang mengagetkan kalian, aku hanya mengingatkan kalian untuk segera latihan.. Kalian tahu kan kalau kalian itu baru saja comeback, jadi jangan jadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk ajang bermalas - malasan blablablabla.." sungut sang manager dengan sinis. Ia merasa tidak bersalah, padahal kan itu memang salahnya. Ah.. memang dasarnya saja orang keras kepala tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahanya -_-"

'Dasar keras kepala, huh.. pagi - pagi sudah dapat makanan gratis-omelan plus ceramah-dari manager' batin semua member merana.

"Seharusnya kalian itu bisa memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Bukan ngerumpi kayake mak - emak lagi belanjas ayuran. Akan ada pekerjaan lagi setelah ini jadi kaa.."

"Ahh.. hyung kita akan akan latihan.. bye.." ucap Suho memotong ucapan sang manager sambil beranjak dari kursi yang diikuti oleh semua member. Jika tidak begini mereka bisa diceramahi selama 1 jam yang membuat telinga mereka memerah.

"Nah.. begitu dong.. Eh? Tunggu tunggu dimana Kai Tao D.O?" pertanyaan sang manager itu membuat semua member yang akan berjalan menjadi berhenti, mereka saling bertukar pandang. Mereka begitu gelisah, dan berpikir apa masalah ini sebaiknya diberitahukan oleh manager mereka?

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya sang manager sekali.

Semuaor ang memandang Suho dengan pandangan 'lebih-baik-kau-saja-yang-menjelaskan-nya-hyung'

'Huft.. selalu aku' batin Suho. Ia menoleh kearah sang kekasih, Lay memberikan semangat dengan berbisik lirih 'Fighting' sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. Suho tersenyum lemut, ia bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti Lay. Orang yang selalu mampu meringankan bebannya dan menjadi sandaran saat ia merasa lelah.

"Hyung ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ucapkan, dan ini menyangkut masa depan EXO" perkataan Suho membuat sang manager mengeryitkan dahinya tak mengerti, tapi ketika ia melihat raut wajah Suho yang sangat serius membuat ia mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan Suho dan semua member.

"..."

.

.

Disamping para member menjelaskan kronologi masalah yang dihadapi EXO tiga ah tidak tapi dua member EXO lain yang saat ini tengah berada di kamar KaiSoo tampak bosan. Mereka sepertinya sudah sedikit melupakan masalah itu, setelah keduanya saling berdiskusi sambil menunggu member lainnya menuntaskan masalah ini. Jadi, dari tadi yang mereka lakukan hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu D.O yang belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya.

"Huft.. gege jahat sekali kenapa kita tidak boleh ikut berdiskusi" rengek Tao yang berada ditubuh Kai dan memasang wajah murung.

Ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi, saat mereka-KaiTao-ingin ikut berdiskusi, tapi dengan tegas sang Duijjang langsung menolaknya dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk kamar. Segala cara lakukan agar mereka bisa ikut berdiskusi bersama hyung dan gegenya, tapi mereka beralasan jika mereka masih belum cukup umur untuk berdebat dengan orang dewasa. Dasar, sungguh alasan yang sangat tidak logos, mengingat mereka bukan anak TK yang selalu menangis jika dibentak oleh orang dewasa. Terus bagaimana dengan Sehun, bukankah ia member termuda dari yang lain. Dasar, tidak kompenten.

"Ne, huh.. aku bosan terus berada disini. Tak ada yang menarik. Kecuali itu #menatap D.O yang ada diatas kasur sambil menyeringai. Sangat menggoda" kata Kai dengan muka pervetnya.

"Aishh.. kalau mau melakukan 'itu' jangan sekarang dan menggunakan 'punyaku' yang masih suci itu untuk memasuki milik D.O hyung yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Dasar pervert. Dimana – mana selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan" kata Tao secara blak-blakan. (Sebenarnya author gk kuat pas nulis itu tadi. Huh.. awas saja tuh unnie..#batin #asah golok) Yang membuat Kai tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Panda polos ini berkata blak - blakan seperti itu. 'Ini pasti tertular efek karena terus bermain sama Kris-naga bau yang pervet itu-.' Batin Kai menerka-nerka

"Yak.. Kau" ucap Kai geram dan bersiap – siap akan memukul Tao.

Gerakan tangan Kai tertahan saat ia baru saja sadar jika saat ini Tao berada ditubuhnya. Jika ia memukul Tao sama saja ia memukul dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya-yang bisa merubah tubuh seksinya-ia mengurungkann iatnya.

Tao yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum mengejak-yang menurut Kai sangat menyebalkan-sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Awas saja kau Panda' batin Kai geram dengan muka memerah.

'Hahahaha.. ini sangat menyenangkan dan teryata ada juga manfaatnya' batin Tao kesenangan dan menyeringai. Ia tampak melamun memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk memanfaatkan kejadian ini.

Kai menatap datar pada namja yang ada didepannya ini. ia sudah tahu seluk beluk tabiat Tao, setelah melihat seringai Tao. Pas sekali dengan peribahasa 'Ada Udang Dibalik Batu'. Dasar licik. Eh.. tunggu kalau Tao bisa memanfaatkan tubuhnya, kenapa ia tak manfaatkan saja tubuh Tao. Hahaha.. kan impas. Kai Kai kenapa kau berkata itu tadi pada Tao jika kau tak lebihnya seperti Tao, 11 12 sama.

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan seakan – akan mereka bisa berbicara lewat tatapan itu. Lihatlah betapa menyerakannya seringai itu. Sampai – sampai D.O yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya, sampai pingsan lagi. LOL

Akankah mereka membuat duo grup baru, yang akan membuat drom EXO menjadi gempar. Kita nantikan saja kelanjutannya...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manager EXO masih terdiam, memproses semua perkataan anak didiknya itu. Apakah mereka bercanda? Pasti mereka terlalu sering menonton drama sehingga membuat drama comedy yang sangat tidak lucu untuk memberi kejutan untuknya. Tapi melihat raut wajah yang serius dari semua member, mau tak mau membuat ia harus percaya. Oh.. Tuhan pasti ia sedang bermimpi buruk karena ketahuan meminjam bokser manager SNSD tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Huftt.." ia menghelas nafas, seakan jika menghelas nafas bisa meringankan semua bebannya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, sebagai manager ia merasa menjadi orang yang gagal mendidik dan menjaga anak didiknya? Apa kata publik jika mereka mengetahui masalah ini? apa mereka akan membenci EXO, atau mereka akan mendapat caci dan makian dari semua orang?

Ini sungguh berat. Jika ia memberitahukan ini kepada semua orang, otomatis mereka akan tahu jika para member EXO saling berhubungan lebih dari seorang teman. Tapi bukankah pemerintah dan negara yang ada didunia sudah mengakui jika seorang gay diijinkan dengan bebas untuk saling berhubungan, asal tidak saling melecehkan.

Tidak, ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ia harus dengan cepat tanggap menangani masalah ini jika tidak ingin semua orang mengetahunya.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini besok. Huh... aku akan pikirkan solusi untuk mencari jalan keluar ini. Jangan pernah ada diantara kalian yang membeberkan masalah ini pada semua orang, biarkan masalah ini hanya kita yang mengetahuinya." Ia mengusap wajahnya yang tampak sangat frustasi. Ia berjanji kalau masalah ini akan secepatnya ia tuntaskan dan membuat kadaan menjadi seperti semula.

.

.

Dapatkah sang manager mencari solusi untuk memecahkan solusi ini. Kita lihat saja dichapter selanjutnya...?

TBC

Author : hai.. hai.. bagaimana apa ini masih kurang panjang. Jika kurang akan aku usahan untuk chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang. Tapi doaakan Authornya supaya penyakit Lupanya tidak kambuh. Aku mau ucapkan terimakaasih buat semua yang sudah review ff ini. Mian aku tidak bisa balas satu – satu. Mianhae ne #bungkuk 90derajat Dan untuk unnieku, sang pembuat ide ini aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau membantuku membuat ceritanya. Tapi jangan yang yadong lagi ne, aku gak kuaaat ditunggu saja untuk chapter selanjutnya..

Ok.. bye salam hangat dari author..


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Ketika Tao Tidak Bisa Beraegyo

Author : Sang Kyung

Genre : Comedy, Family, Romance

Rating : T

Cast : KrisTao, KaiSoo, SuLay, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek and slight KaiTao.

Disclaimer : Ini adalah ff murni dari pemikiranku. Jadi tidak ada unsur menjiplak atau sebagainya. Untuk semua cast bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjamnya. Selebihnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.

Author's Note: Anneyeong. . Apa ada diantara kalian yang bertanya – tanya siapa aku yg sebenarnya. Mengapa disetiap ff ini selalu dikatakan jika ini bukan murni dri jung haki. Jadi inlah aku. Perkenalkan aku adalah author yang sebenarnya yang mempunyai ide ff gaje ini. Kali ini aku yang membawakan ff ini. apa ada yang masih ingat sma ff ini? kkk~ mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. #mian jdi curcol

Warning : YAOI? boysxboys, Typo, Gaje dan sebagainya(?)

.

.

HAPPY RAEDING~~

.

.

Setelah manager mereka mengetahui semua yang terjadi, mereka bernafas lega karena mereka mendapat bantuan dari manager untuk memikirkan cara agar KaiTao dapat kemabali lagi seperti semula.

Manager EXO berpamitan pulang dan membatalkan jadwal latihan EXO. Member EXO terlihat begitu lelah memikirkan semua masalah ini, dan mereka akhirnya memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Kris yang sadar tao masih berada dikamar KaiSoo langsung menuju kamar itu untuk memanggil keksihnya.

.

.

At KaiSoo Room

Cklek

Pandangan kedua insan namja itupun beralih pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh sang Duijjang. Tao yang yang melihatnya pun langsung beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya dan memeluk Kris tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang saat ini masih berada ditubuh Kai. Kris menghela nafas, sekarang dia harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan Tao yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Kai. Krispun membalas pelukan Tao, menyalurkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pada Tao.

"Baby, ayo sekarang kita kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat." Kata Kris sambil mengelus rambut Tao.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya, dan memandang Kris.

"Tapi ge, bagaimana dengan masalah Tao? Apa kalian sudah menemukan cara agar aku dan Kai bisa kemabali?" tanya Tao penuh harap.

"Maaf Tao, mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau harus seperti hingga kami menemukan caranya, mianhae" jawab Kris sedih.

Kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, menjadi obat nyamuk dikamarnya dan harus melihat drama didepannya secara Live langsung agkat bicara.

"Ekhm.. bisakah kalian kembali ke kamar kalian? Aku sudah mengantuk." Usir Kai dngan halus.

'Miris sekali, kenapa aku merasa seperti Tao yang mengusirku.' Batin Kris sedih.

"Ya sudah baby, ayo kita kembali ke kamar." Ajak Kris dengan lembut.

Tao hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang Duijjang menuju kamarnya. Setelah kepergian KrisTao, Kai menuju tempat tidur D.o, yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan pingsan-tidur- mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan membisikkan kata 'saranghae' pelan tepat ditelinganya.

Setelah itu kai langsung beranjak keranjangnya, berbaring dan pergi kealam mimpi. Tanpa engganti pakainnya, karena dia sudah sangat lelah untuk semua kejadian pada hari ini.

.

.

At KrisTao

Kris segera menuntun Tao ketempat tidurnya. Setelah memastikan jika Tao sudah berbaring dengan nyaman, Kris menaikkan selimut bergambar panda sampai batas dada Tao dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya sendiri.

Tiba – tiba ia merasakan, tangan Tao memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Ada apa baby?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Tao penuh tanya.

"Ge, temani aku tidur ne."

Kris tersenyum ragu dan dengan kaku ia anggukan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berbaring disebelah Tao, memeluk sang panda kesyangannya dengan erat. Tao membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Kris, ketika memeluknya dengan erat. Dan Kris dengan kaku ia mengelus rambuat Tao yang saat ini telah berubah menjadi rambut Kai. Mereka pun mulai menyelami alam mimpi mereka masing – masing.

.

.

"BabySoo ireona.." ucap namja yang tengah membangunkan sang kekasih, dengan sedikit mengguncangkan bahunya pelan.

D.o yang merasakan pergerakkan itu pun mengerjap – erjapkan matanya, menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berada tepat didepannya.

"Tao? Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini." Tanya D.o dengan bingung. Karena jarang sekali Tao berada dikamarnya dan membangunkan dia sepagi ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, tapi sekarang hyung mandi dulu, aku akan menunggu disini." Jawab Tao-Kai-.

D.O malah diam dan memikirkan perkataan Tao. "Ppali!" kata Kai lagi saat melihat D.O yang tak merespon masih diam di atas ranjangnya tanpa berniat berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Owh ne..." D.O pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Kai. Mungkin D.O masih belum mengerti jika sekarang yang berada di kamarnya adalah Kai bukanlah Tao.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

.

.

D.O sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju Kai. "Ada apa Tao?" tanyanya. "Baby Soo sebenarnya aku bukan Tao tapi Kai Namjachingumu" Kata Kai yang sukses membuat mata D.O yang sudah bulat semakin Bulat (A: kalo kaget lagi berarti keluar tu mata. R: -_- #abaikan). "Apa maksudmu Tao aku tidak mengerti? Dan kenapa juga kamu memanggilku dengan Baby-Soo itukan panggilan kesayangan dari Kai?"Tanyanya masih belum mengerti (A: aigoo D.O oppa ketularan LoLa nya Author ckckck~ 'V') "Baby-Soo ini aku Kai Kkamjong, aku sekarang TERPERANGKAP DI DALAM TUBUHNYA SI PANDA ITU, huft~ aku jadi tidak bisa bergaya dengan tubuhku yang seksi lagi L" jelas Kai sekaligus menyesal dengan dia yang sekarang berada dalam tubuh Tao. Berharap kekasihNya itu percaya padanya dan tak akan menjauhinya karna dikira gila. Namun pikiran itu ditepisnya setelah melihat senyum tulus dari sang namjachingu. (A: Kyaaaa,,, D.O Oppa saranghae #Plakk ditimpuk fans D.O). "Ne, aku percaya kok Kai, rasanya kau lucu sekali dengan muka Tao yang manis itu ditambah lagi aku harus memanggilmu Kai bukannya Tao aneh, tapi aku percaya perasaanmu masih sama meski kau sekarang berada di tubuhnya Tao" Kai kaget dengan ucapan D.O yang sangat tulus itu. Reflek Kai langsung memeluk D.O lalu mencium keningnya. (A: Kai sadar bibir siapa yang lo pakek buat cium #plakk). Dan beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang makan, sambil menggandeng tangan D.O.

.

.

~At Ruang Makan~

.

.

Di ruang makan semua member sudah berkumpul kecuali KaiSoo. Mereka sekarang sedang membuat candaan tentang Tao yang saat ini berada dalam tubuh Kai.

"Yak Tao kau jadi item hahaha~"-Chanyeol

"Hyung kau jadi menyeramkan hahaha~"-Sehun

"Tao kau sekarang tak bisa mengalahkan aegyo-ku"-Baekhyun :D

Yah kurang lebih seperti itulah candaan mereka. Tao hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya dan menekuk mukanya. (A: dikira mukanya selimut kali ditekuk-tekuk #plakk abaikan)

BRAKK

Kris yang telinganya sudah panas mendengar ejekan yang tertuju pada sang naamjachingu pun akhirnya menggebrak meja dan mengagetkan semua member -ex KaiSoo- dengan teriakannya. "Yakk kalian mau makan atau kutendang satu persatu HAH!". Semua bungkam seketika melihat Naga yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan yang telah disiapkan Lay. Tao yang melihat itu hanya kedip-kedip cute. (A: tapi tidak jadi cute karna dia sedang menjadi Kai #abaikan Kkk~). KaiSoo yang baru keluar dari kamar langsung menuju meja makan dan duduk bersebelahan. "Anyeong semua~" sapa Kai semangat. Semua yang ada di situ langsung menoleh pada asal suara dan membalas sapaan Kai, Lalu meneruskan makan mereka. Meski dihati Kris dan D.O ada rasa tidak rela karena melihat tubuh sang namjachingu berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya (A: dikira benda kali :D ). Tapi mereka harus bersabar hingga keadaan kembali seperti semula. (Poor KrisD.O).

.

.

.

.

~At Ruang TV~

Hari ini semua member EXO sedang free job dan lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang ada. Seperti saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang TV untuk menonton Film "Twilight", dengan memakan popcorn buata duo umma EXO. (posisi: TaoRis, ChenMin, & SuLay di atas sofa sisanya di bawah). Disini mereka memakan popcorn dengan pasangan masing-masing dan bermesra-mesraan (A: so sweet).

.

.

Disaat film sampai pada adegan bunuh-membunuh, Tao yang berada di tubuh Kai menjerit ketakutan "Kyaa gege..." sambil memeluk lengan Kris erat. Punggungnya bergetar menahan rasa takut. Reflek semua member menolehkan kepalanya ke pasangan TaoRis. Semua yang melihat hanya geleng-geleng kepala mengerti kebiasaan Tao, kecuali D.O yang melihat pasangan itu dengan raut muka sedih. Bagaimana tidak Tao yang sekarang dalam wujud Kai kekasihnya memeluk-meluk dan di elus-elus sang Dduizang. Kai yang melihat itu langsung memberi pengertian pada namjachingunya itu. "sudahlah jangan hiraukan itu, karena adalah TAO si kungfu panda yang cry baby meski dalam wujudku oke, dan AKU tetaplah KAI SI KKAMJONG YANG SEXY NAMJACHINGU D.O KYUNGSOO arra?" D.O tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai barusan. Ia kagum pada Kai karena sekarang Kai jadi lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

Kai yang berada dalam tubuh Tao langsung membawa D.o ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut sang kekasih. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan D.o, Kris juga menyesal rasanya melihat Kai dan Tao bertukar seperti ini, Kris jadi tidak bisa melihat aegyo sang kekasih lagi. Tapi dia harus bisa berfikir dewasa dan tidak bertindak gegabah.

~Setelah menonton~

"Wah seru juga Filmnya" kata Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan oleh member lain kecuali..

"KYAA.. seru apanya, itu mengerikan tahu." Kata Tao tak setuju dengan Chanyeol, karena setiap adegan pembunuhan dia selalu teriak – teriak GJ.

Disaat yang bersamaan pintu dorm EXO terdengar suara ketukan. Suho beranjak dari tempatnya dan membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Manager Hyung dan mempersilahkan Manager hyung EXO itu masuk.

"wah kalian sedang berkumpul rupanya, kebetulan sekali aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian semua." Kata sang Manger, kemudian duduk pada sofa single di dekat Luhan.

"Memangnya ada pemberitahuan apa?" tanya Xiumin. "Besok kalian akan ke China" jawab Manager. "MWO?" jawab mereka kompak sekaligus melototkan mata, kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan sang Manager.

"Ne, dan lusanya kalian di undang di sebuah Veriety Show." Lanjut sang Manager. Pelototan mereka semakin melebar dikala sang Manager menyebutkan tentang jadwal mereka di China. "lalu bagaimana dengan Kai dan Tao?" tanya Chen yang diangguki semua member. "Aish.. iya aku lupa" kata sang Manaer sambil menepuk jidatnya.

'Dasar sudah tua' batin para member.

"Kalau begitu begini saja kalian nati akan perform lagu wolf saja, tapi Kai dan Tao harus merubah posisi, maksudnya Kai-sambil menunjuk Kai yang ada ditubuh Tao-kau ambil part Tao dan kau juga sebaliknya-menunjuk Tao yang ada ditubuh Kai-akan mengambil part Kai. Arra?" tanya Manager.

"Arra." Jawab mereka kompak.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutan ceritanya? Apa akan terjadi pada mereka saat dimereka? Dan mampukah mereka mengembalikan tao dan kai kembali? Tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya. ^^

Riview juseyo.. ^^

Dengan riview kalian aku akan menjadi semangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

Pai bertemu kembali untuk chap yang berikutnya. Bye bye.. :D

Sekian dan Terima Kasih :)

Publish by : Jung Haki


End file.
